A good man
by louisefamesavvy
Summary: She stole his heart, the only woman that could, if you wish to know more please r and r
1. Time stops

Hi! This is my first fic, so please feel free to review! In fact, I rely on reviews! Thanks to my beta-reader, Piratelf. I apologise for the overly dramatic language in advance, and if I tend to waffle bear with me. Here it is then, without much further ado. (Oh, and the all-important disclaimer; I do NOT own anything vaguely POTC, as to the lady in this her adventures are all her own).  Even if you don't like this and just read it tell me what you think. Thanks.

*** 

Like all things this story has a beginning, so this is where we will start.  And like all good stories, it has ups and downs and places in between. If you do not wish to join us in our journey, down the winding roads of memory lane, then please feel free to leave.  If you do, then please make yourself comfortable, as this story spans many years and dips from the truth to the mythical and the near impossible, nay, improbable. For this, ladies and gentlemen, is the tale of people, many people, but most specifically a certain pirate Captain and the best kept secret in the Caribbean, the lady who stole his heart. Let me introduce you to the place where our journey commences, it is a town. Which town, you may ask? Well, the town itself is of no importance, it is merely the place where everything started. So the town, we shall call it Port David for our sake dear reader, was a highly busy market town, and this day was no exception. The streets were overflowing with people, brightly covered stalls surrounded by eager buyers and sellers. The air was an exotic infusion of spices, fresh fish, warm loaves and fruits. By one of these said stalls was a young lady (early twenties). Now, this woman was of average height, had sun kissed skin and brown hair. Granted she was of no particular appearance, and melted into the crowd, many of whom where far more pleasing to the eye than she. Her most startling feature were her eyes, being the colour of black coffee with one dollop of cream and a speckle of gold, giving her a permanently mischievous look. She was currently bartering with the fish seller over a fine piece of codfish; he was of course offering a much higher price than any person would pay, but eventually, after much debate and a flick of the hair, a much more reasonable price was agreed on. The young lady in question was in a particular rush this morning, as her father (we shall meet him later) was expecting visitors. Thus she did not look where she was going until it was too late; she ran straight into a man. Her things were remarkably all right; the vegetables needed a bit of dusting, minus that the bumping was not too traumatic. 

"I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going, I…'" she blurted. The man, from what she could see (from picking her wares up) appeared to be a sailor or a seaman, for he was dressed in unusual attire from what she could see of his back, tri-cornered hat, bandana…and braids? And he smelled like a mixture of sea salt, rum and… Her thoughts trailed off as she realised she was staring.

"Its alright luv, s'along as ye didn't break me rum," the man turned quickly, bending down to pick her basket. 

"Thank you sir." 

She stopped realising she did not know the name of her acquaintance. 

"It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, luv" saying this he bowed deeply grasped her hand and gently brushed his lips against her skin.  

At this she let out a laugh, the sound of which caused him to look up, their eyes locked and time passed. 

They say time stops when you meet your true love. What they don't tell you is that everything goes twice as fast afterwards to make up. They parted, the clock struck, and she was gone. 

It was almost as if she knew him from another life like back then she was his husband and he was her wife… 

***

Reviews much appreciated, the lady will remain nameless until I can come up with a good name. Any suggestions? 

Thanks to my three reviewers :) as to the tense well it's a tale being told to you so it will be in past tense in parts :).

Thanks x


	2. have we met before

Authors note thank ye v much to all my fabulous reviewers I advise ye all strongly to read their stories) so here goes nothing chapter two.  

Ah, I see you have returned dear reader. I thought you would be unable to stay away. So without much further ado I will begin. 

This part of our story is staged in and around that market town to which we have already been introduced, Port David. Now in this town lived a certain young lady whom we have previously met. I realise we are not very well acquainted with said lady; dear reader, thus I shall introduce her to us.

Her place of residence can be found near the ships dock, where she lives with her father. Her father being a woodman (specialised in ship repairs) by trade, is an elderly gentleman and so has passed his tradesmen knowledge and skills onto his only child. An unusual occupation for a woman, but one in which this lady excelled. The sailors (and pirates) were used to this arrangement by now, and if any got out of hand her sharp wit and intellect soon resolved matters. 

On this day the sun was beaming down on the port. Being the midst of summer, the weather was a tad hot and not the sort of weather one would wish to be working in. Alas, our fair lady was currently working on the helm of a merchant ship, smoothing over the surface after repairing the storm damage. 

"You finished yet lass?" the ship's first mate shouted. 

"Aye, she'll fare well against any storm now" she yelled back whilst climbing down the gangplank and onto the shore. 

"So what says you to a drink and I'll say how much we pay you?" 

"Hmm" she stood considering this, "You'll buy the drinks, and I'll say how much you pay me, aye?"  

At this he let out a hearty bellow "aye lass, suits me fine let's be off then."  Laughing all the while they made their way to the nearest tavern, The Maidens Head. 

………………………………………Onto the Black Pearl…………………………………………………………..

The Black Pearl, the mere whisper of the name is enough to make grown men shiver. Once sailed by a damned crew and a Captain so evil that hell spat him back out. She was now with her rightful Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, who non-evil though he was had a reputation most pirates would die for. Known throughout the Caribbean as a womanising heartless rogue, he had worked hard for his reputation. Even though most of the stories were just that, stories. For he was a pirate, yes, and a good one at that, but he was also a good man.

There he stood this man at the wheel of his ship. On meeting him, many mistook him for a fool. Little did they know that underneath that drunken charade was a sharp and shrewd mind. Next to him stood a smaller quite stout ex-naval type of man, skin as brown and wrinkled as a drying hide left out to too long in the sun. He would follow his Captain to the death, honoured to be part of the select elite that could call Jack Sparrow their friend. 

"Jack?" he questioned. One always had to check Jack was still with you; he had a tendency to drift off. 

"Yes Gibbs, you were saying you knew somewhere we could get the old girl patched up, no questions asked." 

"Aye jack, I do. It's not far from here, s'only 'bout a day away." 

"And the name of this Port?" 

"That'd be Port David Captain." 

The Captain turning to his crew bellowed "Port David it is then, man the sails, tow the line pull the rigging, and you Cotton," an elderly gentleman turned, "You and Parrot here up to the nest on the look out." 

"Aye Captain, Aye Captain" croaked the bird. 

Checking no-one was listening, Jack turned back to the wheel and ran his hands lovingly over its dark wood. 

"Won't be long love, we'll get you fixed up in no time."   

Time passed, the light faded and darkness approached. Its velvet grip crept over the ship like a thief in the night. Nothing could be heard on these waters; all was still. Like a lover, the morning came and it was gone. A terrifying screech cut through the mornings quiet. "Pieces of eight, Pieces of eight!" and with a fluttering of wings, Mr Cottons Parrot perched itself on Jacks Hat. 

"Thank ye Mr Parrot. Aye, I can see the land clearly from here." 

"Mr Gibbs, tell the crew we'll be in Port David within the hour, and to get anything they want for landing." 

"Aye, Captain." 

"And Gibbs…" 

"Yes Jack?" 

"Tell 'em not to get into too much trouble; we are here on a friendly visit, aye?" 

At this the older man laughed (a sound reminisce of a gurgling drain). 

"Aye Captain, best behaviour it is then." 

I shall not bore you with the details dear reader, but they docked without too much commotion, as Jack felt it necessary to relieve a few of the sailors of some of their heavy items, namely their purses. 

First stop, of course, was the local tavern The Maidens Head; the outside of which wasn't particularly outstanding and it could have been any type of building. Once inside however, its occupation was very apparent, the smell of beer, rum and sea hung in the air like cheap perfume with the conversations buzzing similar to those of a hive of bees. 

Captain Sparrow entered the tavern in his usual conspicuous permanently drunken state, standing out from the usual customers (consisting of seamen and the like) in his unusual dress, yet no one batted an eyelid. Making his way to the bar he briefly scanned his surroundings eye resting on a young woman and sailor sat on a near by table. He ordered his and Gibbs drinks, "two rums, mate," and sat down. A burst of loud laughter made him look up and into the eyes of the young woman whom he had just been studying; she seemed somewhat familiar. Had they met before? Whilst he was trying to trace her face, he downed the rest of his drink, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Looking back up, she had gone. 

"Right then, Gibbs, now that we are refreshed we best be off to this repair man of yours." 

After a somewhat longing look back at the bar Gibbs sighed "Aye Captain." 

"Now Gibbs, where be this man of ours, hey? I hope he's good, can't be having my beauty in the hands of some ruffian now, aye?" 

As they strode purposefully towards the ship repair shop, Gibbs said "well that's what I need to tell you Captain…" 

"Be there a problem here? As I came here in good faith mate that your said friend could fix up me ship." 

"Oh no, there be no problem Captain, it's just this man you mentioned…" 

"No problem then is there, mate, no need to be worrying" interrupted Jack. 

Having arrived outside their destination and with all the finesse he could muster, Jack said "Now if I'm not mistaken matey, this here be a ship repair shop, aye?" and with this he barged in.

Inside the shop there was a person bent over some tools, as Jack barged in they sighed and turned round and said "we're closed." 

"Now that was what I be trying to tell you Captain", Jack blinked … it was the girl from the tavern.


	3. Interesting

A few thanks before we start

First and foremost Cherry I quite literally could not have done this without you thanks me dear drink up yo ho J

Pendragginink: as always thank you for your lovely long review, I hope you like where they have gone on their journey in this chapter.

nicole297: thank you for reviewing, am greatly honoured m'lady (please write some more of all your fics am eagerly awaiting them all : )

whys1the1rum1gone1 : thanks

XPUNKROCKGODESSX: thanks

Anelen No luv's in this chappie m'dear or the last J

Piratelf: thank ye

Yo ho me hearties lift up your mugs and drink with me while ye read this here chappie

Excuse me a minute my dear friend while I pay for my drink, oh that's much better nothing quite like a tankard of rum to lift the spirits yo ho me hearties yo ho I love that song my friend, you do not know of it well I will teach you it sometime would you like that? Well where were we are you sitting comfortably, then I shall begin.

Inside the shop someone was bent over several tools. As Jack barged in, they sighed and turned around.

 "We're closed."

At the sight of the worker, Jack stopped dead in his tracks and did a fairly lifelike impression of a goldfish. Gibbs chuckled at this unusual slip of self-control.

"Now that was what I be tryin' to tell ye, Captain." Jack blinked…it was the girl from the tavern. As he tried to regain his composure, the girl let out a loud gasp, just recognizing Mr. Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs? It's been so long!" She set down her tools and embraced the older man warmly, then took his arm. I would love to stay here and chat but I've finished for the night and Father would simply kill me if you didn't come and see him straight away. He will be so pleased to see you." She paused, shrewdly sniffing the air around him. "Still on the ale?" Gibbs grinned.

"Aye, love. T'would be a brave man that tries to separate me and me flask." He patted his pocket lovingly. The girl smiled at him, and then realized that there was another person in the room, albeit a very quiet, non-intrusive one. Turning quickly, she faced Jack.

"And what about your friend, Mr. Gibbs? Are you going to introduce us? I'm assuming he does have a name." Now recovered from his momentary shock, Jack took her work roughened hand in his, quickly stating his name before Gibbs has a chance to reply.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow, but you can call me Jack." At this she quirked an eyebrow. A_nd there was me thinking he was a mute_. She studied him taking him in inch by inch, from his tri-cornered hat bandana and braids to his eyes, _he is simply beautiful_ she let out a small gasp as she realised she was on the verge of staring. Laughing at her momentary musings, she grabbed her hat and coat and linked arms with the somewhat bemused Gibbs, leaving Jack to follow behind.

Gibbs and the young lady chatted amiably on the way to her house. They had many years of catching up to do and neither knew exactly how long this precious visit would last. Jack still trailed a few steps behind the pair, feeling a small stab of loneliness as he was inadvertently left out of their obviously personal visit. Finally, the small group reached her home.

"Here we are. Welcome to my humble abode!" the young lady stated with a flourish. "Come in." She quickly thrust the door open and entered. The men followed meekly, listening as she called to the house, "Father, we have visitors!" She strode up to a comfy chair in the corner of the room and bent down to kiss its occupant. "And you'll never believe who the cat dragged in!" Her father rose to greet his guests.

"Joshamee Gibbs. Well I never! You're the last person I would expect to see." He beamed, grasping Gibbs's hand firmly in his.

"Aye, 'tis good to see you again, Jacob. It's been--" Gibbs' expression softened as he met his old friend's gaze.

"Too long. Too long," the other man finishes for him. "Let's sit and reminisce over a warm meal. You and Mr…?" his gaze swept enquiringly to Jack.

"Sparrow, sir. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack volunteered.

"You and Mr Sparrow must be famished," he finished as he turned back to Gibbs. "Dear, is there enough to have Mr. Gibbs and his friend for supper?"

"Yes father, it's almost ready. I'll just set the table." The young woman started for the kitchen, but paused when Jack spoke.

"May I help you, miss?" he inquired, suddenly remembering his manners. A polite, but distant expression crosses her face.

"No, I…" she started but stopped at the look her father gave her. She forced a smile on her face and a cheerful tone to her voice.  "Why, thank you, Captain. That is most kind." With this they quit that room for the next, leaving the older gentlemen to talk.

Once out of range of her father, she sighed and turned. "Knives are in there, plates here and glasses over there." She pointed to said objects in their various locations. Jack paused at her irritated tone.

"Have we met before, Miss…?" He queried, thoughtfully. She smiled pausing to think.

"It's Miss Timber. You may call me Miss Timber." Jack grinned at this obvious verbal stab. "And yes, Captain, I think we have met, though the time and location are somewhat bleary." She faced him and smirked. "Therefore I can conclude that the event was not memorable." On saying this, she placed her hands on her hips. "Now if you don't mind, _Captain,_ I have dinner to serve." She sashayed out of the room, leaving a somewhat stunned Captain Sparrow gawking in the middle of the floor, baffled by his most brisk, and first, rejection. And this after merely suggesting that they were previously acquainted!

Well, _Miss_ Timbers, Captain Jack Sparrow is not one to be put off so easily--two can play at that game. At this thought he gave a golden smile, wicked and full of mischief.

The appetizing smell of roast chicken wafted tantalizingly through the dining area and into the living room. Like bees to honey, Gibbs and Mr. Timbers followed the delicious smell to a quite respectable-looking table, considering that a pirate had set it.

Miss Timbers emerged from the kitchen, her arms laden with more food and after noticing the eagerly awaiting men, she grinned.

"I was just about to call you." She set the meal on the table. "Eat up. Don't let it get cold." Without further invitation they all avidly tucked in to the feast. Conversation flowed over the food and wine, and both Jack and Miss Timbers openly studied each other, each at a perfect vantage point for the occupation.

As he watched her he found her to be quite curious, unlike most women he had met. Intelligent with a sharp tongue and ferocious wit, perfectly at home in the company of only men. Her hair was pulled back out of the way into a ponytail, with errant strands falling to frame her face. Her skin was unfashionably brown with freckles running across her cheeks, but it oddly became her. She would have been passed over if he had seen her in a crowd, as her looks were attractive but not monumentally so. Her eyes, the most attractive feature she possessed, lit up deliciously with mirth when she laughed, a sound reminiscent of church bells. He could listen to that sound for eternity, he wanted to be the one that made her laugh, that made her eyes light up he smiled unaware of the fact that he too was being watched.

She was as curious about this strange Captain as he was about her. He was amazingly polite and quite intelligent for a pirate and, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, she found herself almost entirely comfortable in his presence. He was quite she thought about this beautiful? No that didn't seem right beautiful seemed too soft, striking seemed much more appropriate. In all, she found him very …interesting.  

Once the meal was over Jack stood up and nodded at his hosts.

"Sir. Miss Timbers." He paused, his eyes sliding over to the somewhat inebriated Gibbs. "It was a fine meal and I thank you most wholeheartedly for it, but we'd best be off. I would not wish to overstay our welcome." Mr. Timbers stands, offering a hand to Jack.

"Well, Jack, it has certainly been a pleasure meeting you and seeing my old friend, Joshamee, again. I hope you will come and visit us soon," her father asked, turning the statement into a question. At the mention of his name Gibbs had risen, as had Miss Timbers. Her father releases Jack's hand and turn to the girl. "Would you care to see our guests out, my dear? I feel your legs are much younger than mine."

She smiled at her father, then led Gibbs and Jack to the door. She fiercely hugged Gibbs and made him swear to come and see them again soon. Jack watched this display of affection curiously. He had never seen Gibbs this fond of anything except his ale. He smiled wryly at this thought. Miss Timbers turned to face him and bid him farewell, though her manner was much more formal.

"Goodnight, Captain." She stuck out her hand.

"Ah," Jack stuttered. "Miss Timbers, I hear you are quite the shipwright, and as my ship is in dire need of repair, I was hoping to commission you. We'll be in town for a few days--if you would like to give it some thought." With this he found her hand, raised it to his lips, and gently kissed it, his eyes never leaving her own as some of his natural charm shines through his discomfort. Ms. Timbers face flushed delicately under his gaze, her own mouth unable to from any more words. Jack smiled at her and released her hand.

"Goodnight, lass." And with that he was gone.

She leaned against her open door, unconsciously stroking her hand where he had kissed her, her heart racing in a manner very uncharacteristic to her. Y_es, he is interesting, _she thought._ Very interesting._

"Are you coming in, dear?" her father called from inside. She smiled, and then turned her attention to her father. As she stepped inside, the golden light spilling from the door, an aura of family, of home surrounding her, swallowed her frame.


End file.
